


El Cuento Número 13

by Ninfula



Category: Cinderella (Fairy Tale)
Genre: F/M, Fanfiction
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-15 15:20:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29685951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ninfula/pseuds/Ninfula
Summary: Pues bien, no tengo una descripción para esta historia, sólo diré que es mí versión. Lo he hecho con mucho amor para una persona que admiro y agradezco mucho que me ayude en los momentos que me más lo necesito. No pondré su nombre acá por seguridad, pero pondré sus siglas, para que, si esa persona se llega a topar con esto, sepa de inmediato que me refiero a ella.Esto es para ti, N.G. De verdad, muchas gracias por tus consejos y por haberme recomendado "El Cuento Número 13"





	El Cuento Número 13

**“La Cenicienta"**  
I

Había una vez una hermosa joven que vivía felizmente con sus padres, pero una mala noche la madre cayó enferma y murió. El padre y la hija lloraron su muerte por un largo año y, pasado éste tiempo, el padre se volvió a casar.

La joven estaba contenta porque tendría a alguien con quien hablar cosas de mujeres, se alegró más al saber que su madrastra tenía una hija de su edad, pero no todo fue cómo lo había imaginado, pues la mujer era un ser despiadado. La hermanastra era otro tema que, aunque a solas aparentaba ser amable con ella, otra cosa diferente era en presencia de su madre.

La joven no contó nada de esto a su padre, no quería causarle molestias, menos al verlo tan feliz con su nueva pareja, pero todos los días pedía al cielo, que él sólo se diera cuanta. Sus súplicas no fueron escuchadas y, cuatro meses después, su progenitor la dejó abandonada.

Sola ahora, a merced de su madrastra, sus vestidos, los que con tanto amor le había confeccionado su difunta madre, se les fueron arrebatados y regalados a su hermanastra. Para tapar su desnudez le dejaron unos harapos, todos viejos y manchados. Fue obligada a hacer el trabajo duro de la casa: cocinaba, limpiaba, lavaba, fregaba y cortaba leña para encender la chimenea y así mantener la estancia caliente. La ropa se le fue curtiendo cada vez más de ceniza, y por esto la comenzaron a llamar Cenicienta.

Cenicienta lloraba todo el tiempo por ser tan desgraciada, sin saber que la hermanastra la miraba siempre con lástima sin poder hacer nada. No, sin poder hacer nada, no, pues a ésta se le ocurrió una idea para ayudar a Cenicienta, sin que la mamá se diera cuenta: la ayudaba en los quehaceres del hogar y poco a poco logró convencer a Cenicienta que realmente era buena. Pero la madrastra lo descubrió y, colérica porque pensaba que Cenicienta obligó a su hija hacer de criada, arremetió contra su cuerpo.

Cenicienta, viéndose magullada y sintiéndose traicionada por la persona que creyó su amiga, huyó de su casa y se internó en el bosque. Pasó días comiendo bayas y otros frutos; se bañaba en riachuelos y dormía en el suelo, tapándose con hojas secas para protegerse del frío, pero no lograba descansar muy bien, ya que siempre estaba pendiente por si alguna fiera se acercaba para atacarla. Decidió entonces dirigirse a uno de los pueblos cercanos, uno donde nadie la conociera y le fuera con el chisme a su madrastra sobre su paradero, y ésta la obligara a regresar para seguir maltratándola.

Ya en el pueblo, pensó en buscar trabajo y así comenzar una nueva vida, pero nadie quiso contratarla al ver en las condiciones deplorables en la que se encontraba. Se vio en la necesidad de cambiar su apariencia si quería que alguien le diese una oportunidad, pero ¿de dónde sacaría ropa nueva si no tenía ni en qué caerse muerta? La respuesta le llegó al dirigir la mirada hacia el patio de una casa: los tendederos estaban abarrotados de ropa recién lavada. Cenicienta, sin ningún remordimiento, robó varios vestidos, volvió al bosque, se aseó, se cambió de vestimenta y regresó al pueblo. Ésta vez tuvo mejor suerte y en seguida consiguió trabajo en una sastrería. La dueña era una anciana que le inspiró de inmediato confianza, y Cenicienta, muy agradecida con ella por haberle dado empleo, techo, ropa y comida, hacía el doble del trabajo que le correspondía.

Llegó fin de mes y Cenicienta no veía la hora en la que se acabara la jornada para así cobrar su primer su sueldo ¡Su primer sueldo! ¿Qué podría comprar con tanto dinero? se preguntó, pero ahora que lo pensaba, Cenicienta no sabía cuánto le iban a pagar por su trabajo, estuvo tan emocionada desde el principio por haberlo conseguido, que se le olvidó preguntar, pero esperaba que, al menos, le alcanzara para rentar un cuarto pequeño en una posada económica, ya que no quería seguir abusando de la nobleza de su jefa.

El reloj marcó las cinco de la tarde y la sastrería cerró sus puertas, pero no hubo rastro de alguna moneda de oro para Cenicienta. Cuándo le fue a preguntar a la anciana por la recompensa que le correspondía por su arduo trabajo, ésta, molesta y ofendida, le contestó que era una mala agradecida, que cuál paga ahora venía a reclamar, luego de todo el dinero que ella había tenido que gastar para alimentarla y vestirla. Para no buscarse un problema, la anciana la echó a la calle y Cenicienta no discutió, ya que no tenía intenciones de seguir siendo explotada.

Así que, otra vez, Cenicienta se halló sola, sin comida, sin dinero, sin ropa y sin lugar a donde ir. Se sentó en una fuente y comenzó a llorar, tan fuerte y descontrolada, que rápidamente llamó la atención de una mujer.

—¿Por qué lloras, muchacha? —le preguntó con gentileza.

Cenicienta dejó de llorar un poco, sorbió por la nariz y comenzó a narrarle todo lo que le había sucedido hasta hora desde la muerte de su madre. La mujer la escuchó atenta sin decir ni media palabra hasta que ella dejó de hablar.

—No te mentiré, chiquilla —le dijo—. No puedo ofrecerte mi hogar porque apenas si nos acomodamos mi madre enferma, mis cinco hermanos pequeños y yo. Menos podría brindarte un plato de comida —y al ver que la muchacha bajaba la mirada y retomaba otra vez el llanto, añadió—. Sin embargo, puedo llevarte a un lugar donde te darán cobijo, pero eso sí, la comida y la ropa tendrás que comprarla con el dinero que ganes, que no será mucho, pero servirá de algo.

Cenicienta levantó su carita, se secó las lágrimas, y le dio las gracias a la mujer -que se presentó como Azucena-, mientras la seguía.

Azucena la llevó a la taberna donde trabajaba, habló con su jefe y éste le dio trabajo a Cenicienta de mesera. Le explicó que dormiría en un catre en una de las bodegas y que su paga se resumiría a las propinas que le dejaran los clientes. Cenicienta pensó por un momento que no era una muy buena oferta, pero, dada a la situación en la que se encontraba, aceptó. Pronto se dio cuenta que era peor de lo que pensaba: los clientes no eran muy generosos con ella, así que no comía más que una sola vez al día. Agradecía que al menos tuviera uniforme, porque así podía lavar la única muda de ropa que tenía, que era la utilizaba para dormir.

Pasado una semana y ver que esto no cambiaba, Cenicienta decidió hablar con Azucena para que le dijera qué era lo que estaba haciendo mal, puesto que veía que a la demás meseras y a ella, le iba bien en la faena. Azucena dudó por un momento si decirle la verdad a la muchacha, apenas era una niña y pensó que se merecía un futuro mejor, pero al verla tan desnutrida, pálida e insistente, se lo contó...

 _¡Qué horror!_ Pensó Cenicienta mientras se acostaba en su improvisada cama ante lo que le dijo Azucena. Ella nunca podría hacer tal cosa cómo esa. Y, resignada a seguir viviendo en la miseria, se durmió.

A la mañana siguiente se oyó voz del tabernero que exclamó con Alegría:

—¡Mi hijo predilecto vuelve a casa!

Todos se alegraron con la buena nueva, ya que conocían al muchacho desde que era un niño. Lo recordaban como un joven de buen corazón que siempre estuvo dispuesto a brindar ayuda a quien la necesitar. Hace cinco años su padre lo había mandado a estudiar a tierras lejanas y ahora regresaría a su hogar, convertido en un hombre hecho y derecho.

El tabernero anunció que la llegada de su hijo sería dentro de unos días y que daría una gran fiesta en la plaza del pueblo, donde todos el mundo estaría invitado. El evento se llevaría a cabo por dos motivos, uno, para celebrar su regreso, y el otro, para que su hijo pudiera escoger, de entre todas las jovencitas bonitas que seguro asistirían a la fiesta, a su futura esposa.

La noticia se extendió cómo pólvora por todo el pueblo, llegando incluso a saberse en los pueblos vecinos, causando que todas las posadas comenzaran a llenarse de gente que venía de todas partes.

Cenicienta le preguntó a Azucena por qué tanto alboroto: si se trataba del hijo de un tabernero, no del hijo de un rey.

—Oh, es que tú no sabes muchacha —comenzó a explicarle Azucena—, pero el jefe es el hombre que más dinero tiene por esto lares, ni hablar de todas sus propiedades. La que se case con su único hijo, será una machacha realmente afortunada, pues no tendrá más de qué preocuparse en la vida, que no sea sólo el de complacer a su marido —y suspirando continuó—... Ya quisiera yo volver a ser joven y hermosa, así tendría la esperanza de olvidar mis pesares...

 _"La que se case con su único con hijo, será una_ _machacha_ _realmente afortunada, pues no tendrá más de qué preocuparse en la vida, que no sea sólo el de complacer a su marido"_ otra vez Cenicienta se hallaba pensando en las palabras de Azucena antes de quedarse dormida. Sus padres siempre le dijeron lo hermosa que era, además, era joven todavía. ¿Podía ella, con éstas dos cualidades, conseguir que el hijo del tabernero la eligiera a ella como esposa? Muy a su pesar, Cenicienta sabía que la respuesta era negativa. ¿Qué iba estar fijándose alguien en ella con esas fachas que cargaba? Si al menos tuviera dinero para comprarse un vestido nuevo e ir al salón para que le lavaran el cabello y la peinaran, tendría una oportunidad. De repente, a su mente vino el recuerdo de la anterior conversación que tuvo con Azucena, y, aunque sacudió un par de veces la cabeza para alejar esa atroz idea que se estaba planteando, terminó por aceptar que era la única opción que tenía si quería que el hijo del tabernero se fijara en ella. Y, con ésta resolución, Cenicienta se durmió.

Al día siguiente, con el corazón golpeando fuertemente su pecho, Cenicienta se tragó el miedo y vendió su inocencia por un puñado de oro. Le dolía todo el cuerpo e irremediablemente no podía dejar de llorar, pero se decía que había válido la pena si con esto podía poner fin pobreza.

II

El día tan ansiado por todos llegó, el hijo adorado había regresado y el pueblo estaba de fiesta. Docenas de jóvenes hermosas se paseaban por la plaza, exhibiendo sus bonitos vestidos y elaborados peinados, pero ninguna belleza podía igualarse a la de la joven Cenicienta, a la que todos los muchachos veían sin poder quitarles los ojos de encima... Todos, excepto el hijo del tabernero, que tenía sus ojos clavados en una muchacha que Cenicienta reconoció de inmediato. Era la causante de todas sus desgracias: Su hermanastra.

Por otro lado, la hermanastra también reconoció a Cenicienta y estaba deseosa de poder acercarse a ella para pedirle disculpas por no haberla defendido aquella vez que fue golpeada injustamente por algo que había sido idea suya. Pero es que ella siempre había sido una cobarde que le temía al carácter de su madre...

Pero la hermanastra no llegó a acercarse a Cenicienta, porque cuando quiso hacerlo, un joven -al que ella no pudo más que compararlo con un príncipe, por el porte y la hermosura de éste-, caminó hacia ella y le pidió que le hiciera el honor de bailar con él.

La hermanastra aceptó encantada con las mejillas arreboladas. Su corazón saltaba de gozo por aquel príncipe buen mozo se había fijado en ella. Ella, que no era agraciada ni mucho menos, pero aún así su madre había insistido en llevarla a ese pueblo, donde darían una fiesta para que el hijo del hombre con incontable riqueza -palabras exactas de su madre- la eligiera cómo esposa. _¡Oh, no!_ pensó la hermanastra aterrada: Su madre seguro se molestaría al verla bailar con el hombre que no debía. Pero, cuando sintió que el príncipe la estrechaba más entre sus brazos, el temor se disipó y de pronto supo que sería capaz de enfrentarse a su madre, si éste príncipe, que parecía adorarla, tenía intenciones de cortejarla.

Mayor fue la sorpresa de la hermanastra, cuando el baile terminó y el príncipe la llevó de inmediato a conocer a su padre -que resultó ser el tabernero- y le dijo con una voz fuerte, segura y cargada de emoción:

—He aquí la mujer que será mi esposa, la madre de mis hijos y de tus nietos. No necesito bailar con ninguna otra, pues mi corazón la eligió desde el momento en que mis ojos se posaron ella.

La hermanastra no pudo evitar mirar al príncipe con tanto amor y que sus ojos soltaran lágrimas de alegría.

El tabernero anunció entonces, a viva voz, la grata noticia, y todos los presentes aplaudieron, unos contentos, otras no tanto, por no haber sido ellas la afortunadas.

Oh, pero hubo alguien que no aplaudió ni se alegró:

Cenicienta estaba entre la multitud, llorando silenciosamente sintiendo coraje: Se le hacía injusto que su hermanastra, ése ser despiadado que la llevó a la desgracia, fuera la que se quedara y disfrutara lo que por ley le correspondía a ella. No podía permitir que eso fuera de esa manera...

Pero Cenicienta no puedo evitarlo: Una semana después de su llegada, el príncipe se casó con la hermanastra, y juntos, se fueron a vivir una pequeña cabaña que él tenía en el bosque, porque así ella lo dispuso: no necesitaba villas ni castillos, era feliz sólo con que su amor fuera correspondido.

El hijo del tabernero y la madrastra vivían tiempos de amor y dicha, mientras Cenicienta seguía en la taberna, donde su paga ahora era buena. _A qué precio_ , pensaba Cenicienta con resentimiento, ideando un plan malvado, para acabar con la felicidad de los recién casados. Pero ¿qué podía hacer que fuera realmente bueno? Se preguntó. De pronto, Cenicienta ya no tuvo que pensar más: Se enteró que el hijo del tabernero tenía que ausentarse un día entero, para ir buscarle un vino a su padre. Tiempo que ella aprovecharía, pagándole un muchacho para que hiciera correr el rumor en el pueblo, que la esposa del hijo del tabernero, en su ausencia, lo engañó con el lechero.

Y así lo hizo Cenicienta.

Cuándo el príncipe regresó de su corto viaje, encontrándose con aquel bochorno, dejó que su corazón fuera envenenado por los celos, fue en busca de su infiel esposa, y la mató sin pedir explicación alguna, ignorando que ésta lo esperaba sin saber las injurias que el pueblo se decía de ella, y feliz de poder contarle al fin a su amado, que en su vientre se gestaba el hijo que con tanto amor los dos habían anhelado.

Fin

**Author's Note:**

> Espero que les haya gustado. Gracias por leer.


End file.
